


Meant to be yours (Wilbur soot x Smajor1995)

by Peanuthefool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Lauren is pissed, M/M, No Smut, Wilbur is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool
Summary: ((This will not have any smut, this is for angst purposes))Wilbur cant help but to smile as he watches the steady of breathing of the cyan haired man he adored so much. Perfectly content as he crosses his arms on the side of the bed, kneeling as he lays his head on top of his arms.
Relationships: Wilbur soot/Smajor1995
Kudos: 59





	Meant to be yours (Wilbur soot x Smajor1995)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL HAVE NO SMUT THIS IS FOT ANGST PURPOSES, writer is she/her pronouns

Prologue

Wilbur cant help but to smile as he watches the steady of breathing of the cyan haired man he adored so much. Perfectly content as he crosses his arms on the side of the bed, kneeling as he lays his head on top of his arms.

He tries his best not to just snatch up the smaller man, and squeeze him as tight as he can. But he knows Scott would probably wake up and fight him off.

Scott was always stubborn, which was one of the many reasons Wilbur was obsessed with him. The way his nose scrunches up when he gives a sour glare, it always made him weak in his knees. But of course he loves Scott more then just for that.

I mean, whats not to love?

His eyes were like navy blue oceans that would pull you in if you were not careful. His hair was so smooth yet so soft, always kept well but also had the occasional strand sticking out from the others. His voice was so warm and soothing though hard to understand at times, and when he laughed it was quirky yet so genuine.

He never understood how Scott could be so kind with juggling so much on his plate. He cant help but to grin widely knowing that Scott was all his now.

And soon Scott would realize Wilbur is absolutely head over heels for him, he muses to himself as he pulls out the duck tape and binds from the bag slung over his shoulders.


End file.
